In various industries there can be a need to connect two elongated members together in perpendicular relationship. For example, in the roofing industry standing seam roofs comprise a plurality of parallel upright ridges which form the joint between adjacent roof panels. If it is desired to connect a device such as a solar panel to the roof, a clamping means is required to perpendicularly connect a supporting beam between two or more roof ridges. Similarly, it is sometimes desired to connect two beams together.